


Triage

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny tag for S2-e10 (SPOILER WARNING), which won't make any sense at all if you haven't seen the ep. (Really won't, trust me.)</p><p>Just a quick look at the episode's final scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triage

Call it triage.

The man they just rescued isn't bleeding out in front of them, not physically; he's hanging in all the way, like he's been trained to.

Respect that. Give him that.

They do. Time enough for medical attention when the helo gets them back to friendly territory — for now, give him something else to hang on to. Give him something ordinary: Just another day at the office for a SEAL, with the easy bullshit that means _Job done._ Job done, and everyone still alive to lift a few beers later, to go out and kick more ass another day.

Job well done.

You can see it helps. So do the friendly hands resting on the man's shoulders. _Not alone._

So does the weapon the man's holding now. _Not a prisoner. Safe._

It all helps. Enough to get by on —

— just not _enough._

He's trying, though. You can see it on his face.

Call it triage:

     _"No, don't. You can thank me when we get back to Oahu."_

    _"You can thank me by being the best man in my wedding. I'm getting married."_

    _"Seriously, don't get married, just find a woman you really hate —"_

    _"— and buy her a house."_

Or call it a tourniquet. You can see it working. He still doesn't say a word — maybe he can't, yet — but he's smiling.

If there's a little desperation in that smile, or the kind of gratitude that can make a person's heart ache at the reason for it, it's still a smile. Trust his _ohana._ They won't let him bleed out.


End file.
